Christmas in Kalos
by PurimPopoie
Summary: A short, fluffy Christmas Story, set in Kalos, centering around Serena and the gift exchange she and her friends partake in one year.


**Hello there! This story was written for Tumblr's PokéAni Secret Santa Exchange, and since it's the day after Christmas, I suppose it's a good time as any to share it here! Please enjoy!**

* * *

It's always hardest shopping for someone you care the most about.

The honey-haired performer sat on the couch in the lobby of a certain Kalosian Pokémon Center, gently tapping her forehead with the small spiral notebook she had in her hands.

"Geez... what am I going to do about this...?"

Serena looked at the notebook once again, trying to gather her thoughts.

'Gift ideas for Ash:

Ash likes

-Food (Not intimate enough)

-Pokémon (I can't catch a Pokémon and give it to him like that!)

-Battles (Not permanent enough)

-His friends

She sighed. Getting gifts for Clemont and Bonnie was much easier than deciding on what to get the trainer from Pallet Town. Then again, Clemont and Bonnie were just her friends.

Taking a look at the last entry on her list, she scribbled "I want to be MORE!" next to it.

For long into their journey, Serena had carried a secret feeling for Ash, the beginnings of which hearkened back to their chance meeting as children back at summer camp. That day, he instilled an attitude that never gave up in her, a feeling that continued to drive her further and further towards her dream of being a Pokémon Performer. It was this inspiration that gave birth to her romantic feelings for the boy, causing her to blush when stealing glances at him, or watch as he ate the desserts she made, hoping for a smile or a word of appreciation. And of course, Ash was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, so he'd always have something nice to say about how delicious her cooking was.

Of course, Ash was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, so it was easy to see that while Ash really valued her as a friend, there was nothing in his actions that said he saw her as something more, no indication that he felt the same tender affection for her that she felt for him.

She sighed, wrinkling her forehead. She just wanted to show him how much she cared about him. How important, how world-changing he was to her. How could she manage to do that, to put all those swirling, complicated emotions into a gift?

The sound of footsteps came down the hallway, running at a familiar pace that made Serena sit up.

"Ready to go, buddy?"

"Pikachu!"

Ash bolted from the hallway leading back towards the bedrooms into the Pokémon Center's lobby and Serena's face felt like she was in a tanning bed. Ash quickly caught his friend's gaze on his warm, friendly face, and he gave her a smile that made his brown eyes sparkle like the stones on a riverbed, overflowing with rushing water.

"Serena!" the excitement was evident in his voice. "Christmas is later this month! I'm so psyched I can barely stand it!"

Serena laughed, brushing her hand through her hair. "Yeah, Christmas is my favorite time of year," she said. "There would always be warm cookies and pretty decorations, and..." she sighed again, her mind turning to her predicament over gifts. Realizing what she had scribbled on her notebook, she descretely slipped it in her pocket, hoping Ash hadn't seen what was written on it.

The trainer from Pallet's eyes were stuck on the look of distress on the girl's face, however, and the secret written on those small pages escaped his view. "What's up, Serena? Is something wrong?"

Serena swallowed, and decided to be at least slightly honest. Ash's advice had always helped before, after all. "Well, I'm a tiny bit concerned about what to get everyone for Christmas. Getting the right gift for my three best friends is pretty stressful, you know?"

Ash nodded. "I hear ya. Sometimes I don't know what I can give to make someone happy," he said, shrugging. "Like that one time, you know?"

Serena smiled. How could she ever forget? The day they participated in the Pledging Tree Festival in Coumarine City was one she hadn't forgotten. Her hand slowly rose to the blue ribbon she wore, the thank you gift Ash had bestowed upon her that day that felt so long ago.

"But I just remember what you told me," he said, looking at the Pokémon on his shoulder. "You said that Pikachu and the others would like anything I got them as long as it came from me, and when I think about that, I realize that I can't really do it wrong, you know? As long as it's from me, I'm sure my friends'll like it." Pikachu nodded, saying his name in response. Turning his attention back to Serena, he pumped his fist. "So don't stress out about what you get me or anyone else, okay? As long as it's from you, I'm sure that we'll all like it!"

Serena found herself giggling, in spite of herself. "You're right, Ash. I'm sure everyone'll appreciate what I give them, no matter what." She looked up at him from where she was sitting, trying to lock eyes with him, but bashfully looking to the left. "Thanks for your help."

Ash grinned, flicking the tip of his nose with his finger. "It's no problem. I gotta run, though. Right, buddy?"

"Pikachu!"

"Take care, Serena. See you later!"

And with that, like a whirlwind, Ash raced out of the Pokémon Center, Pikachu hanging on his shoulder, running down the street. Serena couldn't help but feel her heart race as she saw him go. Once again, he seemed to know exactly what to say to help her put herself back on track. And the words he shared where the words she had told him first, to boot. Ash was always listening, always watching, always protecting her.

"Maybe... I could get something that protects him?"

Suddenly the thoughts started shooting through her mind, rapidly flying past. 'Protects him how? From what...?'

An image was starting to form. Serena quickly took the notebook out and began jotting down her idea, a wide smile growing on her lips.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that encounter between Ash and Serena in the Pokémon Center, and now, it was Christmas Morning.

Of course, Bonnie had awoken earlier than the rest of them, dragging the tail of her Tyrantrum pajamas across the ground. She had awoken the entire group with loud hopping up and down on her bed, shouting "Santa came! Santa came!"

Serena and Clemont were the first to awaken to the shouts of the little girl, but Ash wasn't far behind, scratching his face as he yawned loudly walking down the hall. Pikachu, perched atop his shoulder, mimicked his yawning motion.

The room they had in this particular Pokémon Center was a touch more lavish than they were normally used to. Immediately upon entering, there was a room with a couch, a television, and more than ample room for a Christmas tree (which Nurse Joy helped the four friends set up after Clemont's automated attempts went up in smoke - literally). The adjoining room was the bedroom, with four beds, one for each of them. It was from the latter room into the former that the travelers walked, and all of their eyes lit up at the gifts set under the tree by the jolly old elf himself.

"I can't believe Santa found us all the way out here, big brother!" Bonnie said, awestruck.

Ash laughed. "Well, Santa kinda owes me for helping save Christmas a while back... it makes sense that he'd know where we're at. Besides, he can see anyone, anywhere, right?"

Serena balked. "Ash, I know that you've gone on all sorts of adventures, but did you really meet Santa?"

The trainer scratched his nose. "I know it sounds weird, but Pikachu and some of my other great friends were with me, too. Even Team Rocket was there! Maybe you should ask them!"

Clemont laughed. "Well, how about before we open the presents Santa brought us, we open the gifts we got for each other? It is the season of giving, after all."

"Big brother, you just want to show off your newest inventions," Bonnie said, a smirk on her face.

"That's not true!" Clemont protested, his cheeks turning rosy with embarrassment. "I just want to share the gifts I got for my friends."

Ash gave the inventor a thumbs up. "I think it's a great idea, Clemont. Why don't you go first?"

The blonde boy nodded. "Right, and I've got some perfect gifts!" Turning to Serena, he pulls a rather large box out of his backpack. "This first one is for you."

Serena took the large box from him and blinked. "Uh, thanks Clemont!" She sat the box on the ground and opened it. Reaching into the packing peanuts, she pulled out a grey box with a solar panel on top that opened on the side. The same side as the opening were various dials and knobs. "...what is it?"

"The future is now, thanks to Science! Clemontic Gear On! I thought this would be a great device you could use in just about any situation! I call it my "Bake-A-Cake-Anywhere-Solar-Powered-Baking-Apparatus"!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Clemont, that's just what it does."

Serena opened the small oven and looked inside at the baking rack. "You're right! I bet I can make all sorts of great Poké Puffs with this. Thanks a ton, Clemont!" Reaching into her own pack, she pulls out a wrapped package. "It's not as cool as what you gave me, but I hope you like it!"

Clemont carefully pulled the paper off, removing it in one piece. His eyes opened widely as the three thick books were revealed to the room. On the cover of the top one was "Mega Evolution Vol. 4" in gold letters. "You gave me the gift of knowledge!"

Serena giggled to herself. "Well, I know how interested you were when Professor Sycamore told us about Mega Evolution, so I thought you'd really like to read the books he's written on the subject."

"No, it's wonderful!" Clemont said, beside himself with glee. "I'll be sure to treasure them, as well as the information contained within!"

"I'm glad you like them," Serena said, smiling.

Ash stepped forward. "Okay, then we're next, Clemont," he said. "Do you want the gift I got you first?"

The inventor pushed up his glasses. "There's no need. Let me give you yours first!" He pulled a flat, wide box from his backpack and handed it to Ash. The trainer bared his teeth as he tore the paper apart and flung the box open. Inside was a device that looked like several long chains all fashioned together.

Ash's eyes lit up. "Hey, I've seen this before, right?"

Clemont nodded. "It's a modified version of the Exercise Gear I made for Chespin a while ago!" Clemont said, smirking smugly. "It's got a variable length so it can be used for everyone from Pikachu all the way to Greninja! Wearing this will help them build muscle mass while training and improve strength and speed!"

Ash practically exploded with joy. "Science is so amazing! You're the best, Clemont!" He looked at Pikachu. "It's time to get Clemont's gift out, okay?"

"Pikachu!" He said before hopping off and running back to the bedroom. The Electric-Type came back, pushing a large box. Ash rushed over to the door frame as Pikachu came through and helped push it the rest of the way across the floor to the Gym Leader.

"Y'see, I was tryin' to think of something cool enough to get you, but I couldn't think of anything cooler than your inventions," Ash explained, opening up the box. "That's when I got the best idea." He reached in and pulled out something that looked like a UFO, with three legs. It looked like it had been through a warzone, cracks and chips all over it's face. Serena could have sworn that it was being held together by tape and glue. "So what I did was take one of your inventions and Pikachu and I put it back together for you!"

"Pikachu!"

Clemont took off his glasses and wiped the forming tears away from his eyes. "Oh, Ash... you shouldn't have..."

"I mean, I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything new to get you, but I thought you'd like to have this one back," Ash said, shrugging and laughing.

Clemont threw his arms around Ash, who was still trying to hold onto the device. "Thank you so much, Ash! I'll never forget your kindness!"

Ash chuckled. "You're welcome Clemont."

"Everyone else is getting presents, when's it my turn?!" Bonnie said, stomping her feet, causing Dedenne and Squishy to shake in her pouchette.

Releasing Ash, Clemont turned to his little sister. "Now now, Bonnie. You can have your turn next." Smiling, the blond brother reached into his bag and pulled out a thin, wrapped object. Bonnie almost snatched it out of his hands, causing Clemont to hum in disapproval. Bonnie tore open the wrapping paper and uncovered a book adorned with a Shinx. The cover said "PokéBooks: Electric". Bonnie's eyes lit up and she immediately began flipping through the pages.

Clemont smirked at his sister. "I knew that this would be a great present for you. I bet you'll love reading about all the Pokémon in this book."

Bonnie nodded. "Yup! And I love looking at all the cutie pictures, too!"

"Denne!"

"Wolo..."

Serena pulled out a package shaped like a some sort of creature and handed it off to the girl. "Open mine next, Bonnie!" she said, her voice trembling with excitement.

Bonnie pulled the first part of the wrapping paper off before a smile grew across her face as she pulled the rest of the paper off of the grey, nondescript doll. The shut eyes on the vaguely reptilian doll were pressed against Bonnie's face as she hugged the doll close.

Ash scratched his head. "That's a Substitution Doll, right?"

Serena nodded. "I saw it in the Ninja Village while we were there. Kids use it to practice the art of substitution, they said."

Bonnie held it closely. "Wow! With this, I can be a real ninja, I bet!"

Dedenne and Squishy chirped to each other in response, both a little puzzled.

Ash laughed. "Well, I have the perfect gift to follow up to those!" he said. He pulled a little box out and handed it to the young girl, giving it a gentle shake. The contents of the box sounded like jingling metal.

Bonnie took the box and opened it, and several shiny silver metal throwing stars were inside. "Wow! Look, Clemont! Ninja Stars!"

Clemont paled. "F-First off, Bonnie, they're called shuriken, and second, is this safe?"

Ash gave Clemont a toothy grin. "No problem! Sanpei told me that these were throwing stars for kids! I'm sure Bonnie won't get in any trouble with 'em, no doubt!"

Bonnie hopped up and down. "These presents are just the best! Thanks so much, you guys!"

Dedennie pulled at her pajamas. "Denne?"

"Oh, that's right!" Bonnie exclaimed. "For Christmas, I've been working with the Pokémon and we're gonna put on a play for you guys as our Christmas Present to you!"

"Aww, that sounds really sweet, Bonnie!" Serena said. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Alright, well I'm gonna need all the Pokémon! Everyone has a role, even Squishy!"

The three trainers all released their Pokémon from their confinement, and the Pokémon all rushed to Bonnie's side.

"Alright everyone," Bonnie said. "Now here's what we do..." Her communication with them quickly became whispers.

As Bonnie got everyone into position, Serena gasped in realization. Her looked over at Ash, who was siting patiently, waiting for Bonnie to get ready. Now was a perfect moment to give him his gift. She swallowed the nervousness and fought back the burning blush that was growing on her face. "H-Hey, Ash? I haven't given you my Christmas present yet..."

Ash looked over at her, then paused for a moment. "Oh, right! I guess we got distracted by Bonnie, huh?"

Serena took a deep breath, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a box wrapped in blue ribbon to hand to Ash. The trainer took it very carefully, looking at the box with what seemed to be a sense of awe and anticipation. With some deliberate movements, Ash pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box.

Inside the box was a long, pink scarf. it looked like it would wrap around Ash's head several times by itself. He blinked, taking it out. "This is for me...?" he asked, somewhat puzzled.

Serena looked away, feeling embarrassed. "I-I made you that..." she squeaked out. "I knitted you that scarf by hand myself. It took a long time to decide what to get you, but I thought about it a lot. I wanted to get you something useful..." Suddenly, she found her words caught in her throat. "I-I mean..." she stammered. "I... wanted it to remind you of me, I guess. You're always working to protect me and everyone else, you know?"

Ash was holding it in his hands when Serena said that. He laughed, taking a hand to scratch his nose. "Well, you guys are all my friends, you know? Of course I would protect you."

Serena nodded, feeling her face blush even harder. "R-Right... So I wanted to protect you in my own way... this can help keep you warm. A-And, look!" She raised a finger and pointed to Greninja, who was sitting next to Braixen as Bonnie worked on putting Bunnelby and Eevee into position. "The scarf matches Greninja's tongue. So you two kinda match now."

Ash laughed out loud. "Hey, you're right! That's really cool!" He held it up to his face. "It's pretty warm and soft, too! This is a great scarf!" He shot Serena a grin. "Thanks, Serena! This is an awesome gift!"

The performer couldn't help but smile to herself, in spite of her face. "Y-You're welcome, Ash.. I-I'm glad you like it!"

He sat the scarf in his lap before reaching into his own bag and pulling out a box. "I have your gift right here," he said. He handed the box to Serena, who carefully took it from him. Somehow Serena had forgotten that the gift-giving process works in both directions. She felt a bit flustered and just stared at the box for a moment.

"C'mon, open it!" Ash said, his brown eyes expectant. His excitement was brimming over.

Serena pulled the pink ribbon off the box and opened the lid. Inside the box was a straw hat, not dissimilar to the one she had worn years ago, at the Summer Camp she had met Ash at. She was taken aback for a moment, her hands trembling as she reached into the box and lifted the hat out.

Her blue eyes wavering, she looked at Ash. "This is..." Her heart was stuck in her throat. She could barely speak with all the emotions she was feeling struggling to break out of her heart together at once.

"It's a straw hat!" Ash announced. "It took me a little while to pick out, but I think I got just the thing you would like."

Serena looked back down at the simple hat and smiled. "You think so?" She asked, barely able to contain her happiness.

"I had to think of the things you liked," Ash said. "I mean you always are looking at clothes and stuff, and you used to have one of these when we were kids, right? I guess I saw it and it reminded me of you."

Serena smiled, keeping the tears of happiness at bay. "Thank you so much, Ash. This is a wonderfully thoughtful gift."

"Try it on," Ash said, excited. "I wanna see if it fits."

Serena nodded and took the straw hat out of the box and put it on. She turned to Ash and smiled. "So? How do I look?"

He smiled at her. "It looks really good on you, Serena. A perfect fit."

She giggled to herself, covering her mouth and trying to hide some of the blush. "T-Thank you very much, Ash." She looked up into his warm brown eyes, eyes like hot cocoa, and found herself smiling warmly. "Merry Christmas, Ash."

He smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Serena."

"Hey! It's time for my play!" Bonnie shouted. "Everyone pay attention!"

And as Serena watched the play, she couldn't help but touch the hat Ash had given her, stealing glances at the boy who sat next to her. This would be a Christmas she would remember for a long time now.


End file.
